La arena del reloj
by Misila
Summary: Acerca del paso del tiempo, y los cambios que vienen con él.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

* * *

 ** _La arena del reloj_**

.

¿No es algo curioso el paso del tiempo?

Es imposible controlarlo; pero aun así los humanos intentan medirlo, encasillarlo, atraparlo en entidades vacías. Segundos, días, años. No cambia nada, pero crea la ilusión de control. _La semana que viene voy al dentista_ , _Mi tío se casa en septiembre_. Da la sensación de que podemos interferir en él, cuando la realidad es todo lo contrario.

Pero lo más curioso es que, en el fondo, lo sabemos. Todo el mundo, de una forma u otra, se da cuenta de que es lo único de lo que jamás seremos libres. _Después del torneo cogeré un avión a Australia_ , y de repente un goteo infinito de días se acelera y es imposible contenerlo con las manos. _Voy a estudiar a Tokio_ , y una eternidad cuyo inicio ninguno de los dos recuerda se termina, dejando tras de sí el vacío negro de lo desconocido.

Dan ganas de reír al pensar que sólo nos damos cuenta de lo valioso que es el tiempo cuando se termina.

.

Una de esas cajas con las que intentamos controlar el tiempo se abrió unos minutos antes de lo previsto. Faltaban cuatro minutos para las siete de la mañana, aunque el sol ya se colaba por la diminuta ventana que constituía la única vía de comunicación de la caja en que Haruka vivía, además de la puerta. El joven resopló cuando su mirada se posó en el despertador, incorporándose cuando decidió que no valía la pena intentar dormir algo más.

Pese a que parecía increíble incluso para él, su primera acción no fue llenar la bañera de agua y pasar las dos horas que quedaban hasta el inicio de las clases ahí. Se puso ropa cómoda, enrolló el futón y lo guardó en el armario, y sólo entonces entró al baño para lavarse la cara y comprobar que no estaba despeinado.

Lo estaba. Era la prueba más notable de que no podía quedarse quieto mientras dormía.

De todas formas, pensó cuando su pelo estuvo medianamente ordenado, no era demasiado importante estar presentable tan temprano. Sólo iba a salir a correr un rato.

Si se concentraba, podía evocar con precisión y exactitud la carcajada de Rin cuando lo había descubierto. En cierto modo, Haruka tenía que admitir que, después de años negándose a esforzarse fuera del agua, y con el rechazo que siempre le había producido el ejercicio en tierra firme, el joven tenía motivos para reírse.

Pero el tiempo no es lo único que nos cambia, y Haruka sabía que no podría llegar a la cima del mundo sólo nadando y rechazando todo lo que no le agradase. Y, después de todo, había aprendido a disfrutar de las calles de Tokio a esa hora de la mañana, menos transitadas que de costumbre y con suficiente silencio para permitirle escuchar su respiración.

Aunque era cierto que, si lo pensaba, estaba haciendo pocas cosas que coincidieran con lo que había imaginado de niño. Tampoco es que hubiese dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en cómo sería su futuro.

.

La multitud empezaba a salir a la calle cuando Haruka regresó al diminuto apartamento en el que vivía. Pese a que aún era temprano, el verano ya empezaba a pegársele a la piel. Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua, el joven se desnudó y echó la ropa sucia en el cesto junto a la lavadora, todavía sin haber recuperado del todo el aliento.

No le importaba en exceso la posibilidad de coger un resfriado cuando se sumergió en el agua fría, que puso de gallina su piel acalorada. Cogió aire y hundió la cabeza bajo la superficie, huyendo de los sonidos cotidianos de las mañanas de Tokio. Ni siquiera los penetrantes sonidos del claxon de vehículos llegaban a él, y Haruka jugó con la ilusión de estar de vuelta en Iwatobi: esperó a que Makoto llegase a sacarlo de la bañera, se preparó para una mañana sin prestar más atención de la necesaria en clase e incluso sonrió ante la perspectiva de una práctica conjunta con los miembros de Samezuka; al menos, hasta que una presión agobiante en los pulmones lo obligó a regresar a la superficie, a una realidad en la que eso no era posible.

Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la bañera. Era absurdo, pero una parte de él seguía queriendo esperar a que Makoto llegase, pese a que sabía perfectamente que su mejor amigo ya no estaba a unas escaleras de distancia, sino al otro lado de la ciudad.

Lo cierto es que, como muchas otras costumbres, le costaba determinar cuándo había comenzado. Sabía que cuando era pequeño no lo hacía, porque lo que más recordaba de aquellas mañanas era que su casa temblaba bajo el ajetreo de su madre que llegaba tarde, su padre que llegaba tarde, un desayuno engullido con unas prisas que no encajaban con la mirada siempre tranquila de su abuela y varios traspiés en las escaleras hasta que Makoto le daba la mano y seguían al señor Tachibana hasta la escuela.

Quizá la primera vez fuese después de la muerte de su abuela; Haruka recordaba no querer comenzar su jornada, como si así pudiese detener el tiempo y conseguir que la mujer regresase a destrozar el silencio que se había instalado en la casa. Quizá hubiese sido antes, cuando sus padres se marcharon sin vacilar tras un abrazo y un _pórtate bien_ y Haruka conoció por segunda vez la impotencia no ser capaz más que de despedirse de alguien que le importaba.

O puede que la primera vez fuese cuando Rin anunció que después de poner sus vidas patas arriba se iba a otro continente.

Haruka no logró averiguarlo esa mañana. Todo lo que sabía era que, al igual que otra infinidad de cosas, que Makoto lo sacase de la bañera para obligarlo a enfrentarse al día había terminado. Y que, pese a que lo echaba de menos, era capaz de salir de casa sin ayuda.

No desayunó pescado, pese a que le apetecía. Aunque no le hacía gracia, Haruka tenía que admitir que su entrenador tenía motivos para enfadarse por el brutal desequilibrio en su dieta; y al margen de que la carne y los alimentos de origen vegetal no le llamasen tanto la atención, el hecho de que tras ver los resultados de sus análisis de sangre el médico le preguntase, muy serio, cómo aún no había desarrollado una anemia que le impidiese levantarse de la cama había sido una motivación eficaz.

Pese a todo, Haruka se preguntó, cuando se terminó la tostada, si desayunar pescado una vez a la semana estaría permitido.

.

Para Haruka, las mañanas eran niebla.

No le disgustaban exactamente. De hecho, a ratos las clases le parecían interesantes. Simplemente opinaba que podría estar haciendo cosas más productivas. O más agradables. Y nadar encajaba perfectamente en esos dos adjetivos, y mientras escuchaba a la profesora hablar de la teoría del color garabateaba en su cuaderno a la espera de que el tiempo pasase.

Había descubierto, al poco de comenzar las clases, que en la universidad a los profesores no les importaba que sus alumnos estuviesen o no atentos, así que no tenía que fingir prestar atención con tanto empeño. No pensaba en nada en particular, pero a veces se sorprendía al descubrir trazos que reconocía, y entonces los borraba casi con rabia e intentaba ignorar las marcas que no desaparecían del papel, que se quedaban en los márgenes como cicatrices que atestiguaban que, al menos por un instante, había pensado en gente que en teoría no importaba tanto.

.

La cafetería de la universidad era, sin lugar a dudas, el lugar más abarrotado y agobiante de todo el campus. Haruka evitaba acercarse siempre que le era posible, pero incluso desde su banco en el jardín podía oír el jaleo que producía la multitud que se apelotonaba para comprar su almuerzo.

Su comida seguía siendo lo que Gou calificaría como simple, pero, al igual que con el desayuno, Haruka se estaba esforzando por incorporar algo de variedad. Había mirado en libros, había buscado en internet e incluso había hecho de tripas corazón y consultado a Rin. El joven resultó ser el mejor recurso; pasó toda la tarde dándole ideas y a la mañana siguiente Haruka encontró un correo electrónico en el que Rin recopilaba todo lo que había dicho junto a más datos en un meticuloso orden.

Algo que no era cariñosa exasperación ante la arrolladora voluntad de ayudar de Rin distrajo a Haruka. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y frunció el ceño al leer el nombre de quien llamaba. No le sorprendía del todo; era algo que ocurría una vez a la semana, aunque normalmente recibía esa llamada por la tarde, cuando su jornada había concluido.

Con todo, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiese con más fuerza de la habitual cuando pulsó el icono verde y se llevó el móvil a la oreja para escuchar a su madre.

—¡Haruka, cielo! ¿Cómo estás?

Los dedos del joven se tensaron en torno al aparato. No era la primera vez, ni probablemente tampoco la última, pero la sensación siempre era la misma. Ardiente, dolorosa e ilógica.

—Bien —respondió, y pese a que no era mentira una voz le reprochó su falta de sinceridad.

—Me alegro —la sonrisa de su madre era obvia al otro lado de la línea.

Haruka intentó, por enésima vez, deshacerse de esa frustración que generalmente fingía no poseer, de la rabia que le seguían causando todas las ocasiones en que ni siquiera se había planteado pedir ayuda a sus padres porque no estaban ahí. Se sentía ridículo guardándoles rencor por eso con diecinueve años y –en teoría– independencia casi completa de ellos.

Pero no podía evitar que una parte de él quisiera gritarle a su madre, preguntarle por qué se empeñaba en seguir llamándolo una vez a la semana para fingir una preocupación que no podía ser real cuando nunca se había molestado siquiera en ver más allá de los cientos de _me da igual_ tras los que Haruka se escondía.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó en su lugar; su voz sonó demasiado suave y no intentó corregirlo; temía no poder controlar su tono y acabar haciendo exactamente lo que trataba de evitar.

—Oh, eso —la mujer rio y Haruka no tuvo problemas para imaginársela echando la cabeza hacia atrás, su pelo negro agitándose de esa forma que le hacía desear acariciarlo—. Verás, tu padre y yo saldremos de viaje mañana —explicó, y Haruka se preguntó si se daba cuenta de lo repetidas y manidas que estaban esas palabras—. Siento no haberte avisado antes; ha sido todo muy precipitado.

Haruka jugueteó con las tiras de carne de su almuerzo; sabía que si dejaba de mantener su mano libre ocupada probablemente terminaría partiendo los palillos. Si en algún momento cuando había decidido ir a Tokio había pensado que tener más cerca a sus padres supondría verlos más a menudo que tres veces al año, a estas alturas debería haber aceptado que se había equivocado.

—Ah —fue todo lo que logró decir.

—Vamos a Hong Kong —agregó su madre. Parecía ilusionada—. ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo?

—No —Haruka respondió automáticamente, aunque sabía de sobra lo que vendría después:

—¿En serio? De todas formas, si vemos algo que te pueda gustar te lo compraremos —decidió la mujer.

Haruka tenía obsequios que sus padres le habían traído de Estados Unidos, de Taiwán, de China, de Indonesia y de Francia, entre otros países. Y detestaba todos y cada uno de ellos. Sentía que sólo servían para burlarse de él y recordarle que era la opción descartada.

—Como quieras —replicó, sabiendo que el destino de lo que quiera que le comprasen sería una caja en el fondo del armario. No quería tirarlos porque significaban que, al menos, sus padres pensaban en él de vez en cuando.

—¿Quieres hablar con tu padre?

—No —quizá respondió demasiado rápido—. Tengo que ir a trabajar —se excusó.

Al otro lado de la línea, su madre guardó silencio durante varios segundos.

—Haruka —empezó. Curiosamente, al joven no le molestaba que sus padres usaran su nombre completo—. Sabes que, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

 _Mentirosa_.

—Sí —Haruka no estaba seguro de que pudiese soportar la conversación durante mucho más—. Pero es verdad que tengo que irme.

—Vale, cariño. Lo siento —no se había dado cuenta de la mentira. O no quería—. Nos veremos cuando volvamos. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Sí —y las ganas de colgar se desvanecieron en un instante; Haruka quería seguir oyendo la voz de su madre y creyendo que estaba ahí. Pero él mismo se había prohibido esa ruta—. Adiós, mamá.

—Adiós, mi vida. Te quiero.

El móvil se quedó en silencio. Haruka necesitó unos segundos para guardarlo en el bolsillo, sin embargo.

" _Te quiero."_

Que fuese cierto sólo lo complicaba todo aún más.

.

Todos los días al mediodía, y los fines de semana también por la noche, Haruka trabajaba en un restaurante cercano a la universidad. Pese a que su sueldo no era nada del otro mundo y apenas le daba para pagar el alquiler de su apartamento y ahorrar a paso de hormiga –no había podido comprar un solo bañador nuevo desde que llegase a Tokio, en parte porque se negaba a seguir aceptando más dinero de sus padres del estrictamente necesario–, al joven casi le gustaba. Ser ayudante en la cocina era un trabajo frenético y estresante, sobre todo cuando los pedidos se amontonaban, pero al menos no suponía trabajar de cara al público. Decididamente, Haruka no estaba hecho para poner buena cara ante desconocidos.

Ese día parecía que a todo el mundo le apetecía curry; no había nadie en la cocina a quien no le lagrimeasen los ojos debido a la ingente cantidad de cebolla que se estaba cortando. Haruka sabía que estaba cortando de más, pero tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer para preocuparse por medidas. Cuando terminó con la cebolla empezó a pelar las patatas, parpadeando cada pocos segundos para mantener a raya sus ojos irritados.

Estaba tan concentrado en quitarse de encima el dichoso curry que no se dio cuenta de que su móvil volvía a sonar hasta que Hana, la cocinera jefe del restaurante, se lo dijo al pasar por su lado.

—Luego lo cojo —replicó, sin alterarse un ápice. Lo más probable es que fuese su madre, que se había olvidado de decirle algo importante (al menos, importante para sus estándares) antes de coger su avión a Hong Kong.

Terminó de cortar el resto de las verduras, y el móvil sonó dos veces más, haciendo que empezara a preocuparse. En cuanto echó todo a la olla y supo que tenía un corto respiro salió por la puerta de atrás del restaurante y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo.

Que el causante de las tres llamadas perdidas fuese nada más y nada menos que Nagisa no era precisamente tranquilizador. La última vez que su amigo había sido tan insistente, se había escapado de su casa. Haruka no se lo pensó dos veces antes de llamarlo.

Nagisa cogió el teléfono al segundo tono.

—¡Haru-chan! —exclamó, excesivamente alegre—. ¡Llevo un rato llamándote! ¿Por qué no lo coges? —una pausa—. ¿Es que ya eres tan famoso que te has olvidado de nosotros? —Haruka casi pudo oír el puchero que hizo.

—Estoy trabajando —explicó, armándose de paciencia—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nagisa soltó una carcajada.

—¡No hace falta que estés tan serio! ¡Es algo bueno!

Por primera vez desde que hablase con su madre, Haruka sonrió.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

—¡Hemos pasado al torneo regional! —anunció Nagisa, el orgullo evidente en su voz—. Bueno, en las categorías individuales sólo uno de los de primero ha pasado el corte, además de Rei-chan y yo, ¡pero en el relevo estamos terceros en la clasificación! Y en nuestra tanda hemos quedado los primeros.

Mientras escuchaba a Nagisa parlotear, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. No hacia su amigo, no hacia Rei; más bien a los nuevos miembros del club, los que habían hecho la vuelta de espalda y la de estilo libre (tuvo que esforzarse para no pensar en _mi lugar_ y _el lugar de Makoto_ ). No echaba de menos únicamente nadar con ellos; también añoraba volver de la piscina con ellos, escuchar sus ideas –la mayor parte del tiempo absurdas– y quejarse de que invadiesen su casa cada vez que les apetecía aunque en realidad estuviese demasiado agradecido por su compañía para poder expresarlo en voz alta.

—Me alegro —dijo finalmente, sin embargo. No era mentira; la calidez que lo invadía al saber que los amigos que había dejado en Iwatobi estaban bien no podía ser otra cosa, y Nagisa siempre había sido su punto débil, inocente y entusiasta y siempre confiando en él sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Pero deberíais haber venido —agregó su amigo—. Mako-chan y tú; ¡de verdad que ha sido genial!

—Tenemos clase —replicó Haruka—. Y, cuando no, entrenamiento.

— _Jooo_ —protestó Nagisa—. Pero vendréis a las regionales, ¿no? ¡Eh, no, tengo una idea mejor! Llegaremos al torneo nacional este año también e iremos a Tokio. ¡Así no tendréis excusa para no vernos!

Haruka lamentó no poder verlo. Sin embargo, podía escuchar perfectamente la determinación en su voz, y no le cupo la menor duda de que en poco tiempo volverían a pasear los cuatro juntos por Tokio, probablemente acompañados por los nuevos miembros del club de natación.

—Os estaremos esperando, entonces.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, después de haber oído también a un emocionado Capitán Rei cuando Nagisa le pasó el teléfono (" _Ha sido precioso, precioso_ "), el mundo, los cambios, las constantes y los imprevistos pesaban menos. Y a pesar de que la risa de su madre nunca fallaba en resquebrajar estructuras de cristal en su interior cuya fragilidad Haruka olvidaba a menudo, como si fuese ése el principal objetivo con el que había sido concebida, las carcajadas de Nagisa y sus comentarios inoportunos y poco meditados siempre encontraban la manera de repararlas.

.

Cada vez que entraba en el pabellón de la universidad que albergaba la piscina, el pequeño chasquido con el que el mundo que Haruka trataba de mantener simple encajaba en la inmensidad de las vidas que lo rodeaban era más audible, al menos para él. Mucho más los días como aquél en el que se guiaba más por el olor a cloro que por el sentido de la visión; las jornadas ajetreadas en el restaurante y las multitudes absorbían parte de su vitalidad, y la perspectiva de pasar varias horas haciendo aquello para lo que había abandonado el pequeño pueblo pescador en el que se había criado se la devolvía.

Por primera vez, el agua tenía un propósito. Porque Haruka se lo había dado, porque lo necesitaba; aunque parte de él sabía que siempre había estado ahí, que había sido su incapacidad para comprenderla lo que lo había agobiado, la desesperación del agua por hacerse entender cadenas que un año antes habían estado a punto de asfixiarlo.

Supo, mientras se colocaba bien las gafas y el gorro y avanzaba hacia el bloque de salida, que para llegar al mundo que, en el fondo, siempre había admirado, tendría que avanzar más de lo que podía valiéndose sólo del talento que entre sus nuevos compañeros no destacaba. Y le gustaba; pese a que el tiempo y la experiencia le habían demostrado que ese don suyo servía para algo más que hacer daño, tener que esforzarse tanto como los demás era una experiencia ciertamente agradable. Lo cual no quería decir que disfrutase cuando recibía alguna bronca de su entrenador cuando tenía un mal día y no estaba en condiciones de comunicarse con el agua como debía.

Nadando esa primera vuelta lenta, para calentar, se preguntó si sonreír afectaría a su velocidad en el agua.

No le importaba. Tenía el potencial y el deseo de poder compensar esas milésimas a base de esfuerzo y voluntad.

.

Entre otros nuevos hábitos que el nuevo curso había conllevado para Haruka estaba quedar con Makoto una vez a la semana.

No era lo mismo que caminar juntos todos los días y sentarse cerca en clase; y al principio Haruka había llegado tarde varios días al no darse cuenta de que no habría nadie que controlase su horario. Pero al mundo no le importaba su poca capacidad para aceptar los cambios, y el joven había tenido que admitir que, si él no se levantaba, nadie lo haría en su lugara. Y que, pese a que no se viesen todos los días, podía contar con Makoto como siempre.

Su amigo lo esperaba en la puerta del restaurante en el que solían cenar; la universidad lo había vuelto puntual como Haruka no recordaba que lo hubiese sido jamás. Al saludarlo, Haruka casi sintió las ondas excitadas que emitía, y sonrió cuando su amigo empezó a parlotear de las novedades en su vida.

Makoto estaba emocionado porque por fin estaban llegando a una parte del temario que le atraía especialmente. Había un profesor que parecía tenerle manía porque siempre corregía sus exámenes a la baja. Sus compañeros de clase habían organizado una fiesta a la que no sabía si asistir porque no bebía mucho, pero una tal Yumiko iría y Makoto quería pasar tiempo con ella.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió cuando terminó su divagación. Para entonces ya iban por el segundo plato.

Haruka alzó la mirada de su caballa.

—Iré al torneo en septiembre —anunció. Makoto sonrió—. Ya sé hacer el plato que Rin decía que no podría —era consciente de que la próxima vez que lo viese el joven querría probarlo, y de que había caído en su trampa, pero no le importaba demasiado.

—Me alegro —replicó su amigo, comenzando a comerse su carne.

Era tan parecido a cualquier tarde en Iwatobi que por enésima vez Haruka se sintió estúpido al recordar el temor a que su relación con su mejor amigo se estropease con la distancia, que sería el final de la mayor constante que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Pese a no verse tanto, todo seguía igual; vivir un poco más lejos no cambiaría una amistad con unos cimientos tan sólidos. Los silencios no eran incómodos porque tanto Haruka como Makoto podían continuar la conversación sin palabras.

Además, pese a las muchas costumbres que se habían terminado, había otras muchas nuevas con las que Haruka no tenía ningún problema.

.

Cuando regresó a su minúsculo apartamento –"la caja", como lo había bautizado Nagisa al enterarse de sus dimensiones ridículas–, ya era noche cerrada y Haruka temía quedarse dormido de pie; mas tenía deberes que hacer y no le apetecía que se le acumulasen, de modo que, tras darse un baño rápido para despejarse un poco, Haruka encendió el ordenador y abrió el navegador para comenzar su búsqueda, sacando un cuaderno de la mochila en el que anotar datos importantes.

Ésa era probablemente la parte que menos le gustaba de su día a día: llegar muerto de sueño y no poder dormir porque tenía cosas que hacer. Incluso el ajetreo en el restaurante era mejor; al menos no le daba tiempo a cansarse.

Sin embargo, cuando en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla apareció una notificación informándole de que, en otro país y otro hemisferio, Rin también había encendido su ordenador, su rostro se iluminó. No tuvo tiempo de llamarlo, sin embargo; el joven fue más rápido. Haruka aceptó la llamada y vio aparecer el rostro de Rin en la pantalla.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó; su expresión delataba más sueño del que Haruka sentía, y tenía el pelo mojado y pegado a la cabeza, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿No estás durmiendo? —inquirió, sin embargo—. Creía que tenías una hora más o algo así.

—Sí, pero hemos salido a cenar —explicó Rin—. ¿Cómo es que tú estás despierto? —lo observó con detenimiento—. No te duermas en mitad de la conversación.

Haruka frunció el ceño.

—No voy a hacerlo —aseguró—. Tengo deberes.

—¡Ah! —Rin se levantó de la silla al otro lado del mundo—. Espera, tengo que enseñarte algo —se marchó del campo que grababa la cámara y se escucharon varios pasos; el joven apareció tras unos segundos con un perro negro en brazos—. ¡Mira! Di hola a Haru, Winnie —le cogió la pata al animal y la movió; Haruka contuvo la risa—. Russell y Lori están de viaje, por sus bodas de plata o algo así, así que me han dejado a cargo de Winnie.

Continuó hablando, explicando todo lo que no había tenido tiempo para contarle en otras ocasiones, pero Haruka no estaba realmente atento a sus palabras.

En algún momento le había preocupado la posibilidad de perder el contacto con Rin cuando el joven regresara a Australia. Teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido la última vez que había estado allí, sus temores no eran del todo infundados. Pero Rin ya no era un niño con la cabeza llena de pájaros; pese a que seguía siendo la persona más soñadora a la que Haruka había conocido en su vida, había aprendido a tener los pies en el suelo cuando era necesario.

Era sorprendente, y al mismo tiempo tremendamente lógico, pensar en Rin como el crío que quería ver florecer un cerezo en marzo y a la vez como el joven que sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. O quizá no; de una forma u otra, siempre había tenido eso aunque no lo viese; y había ayudado a Haruka a darse cuenta de cuál era su propio sueño, sacándolo de la burbuja rota por su incapacidad para seguir fingiendo que estaba bien sin seguir adelante, sin cambiar. Y lo había hecho parecer tan fácil que Haruka a veces se preguntaba si realmente Rin era consciente de lo importante que había sido aquel viaje inesperado para él.

Y, pese a que _técnicamente_ lo veía con más frecuencia que a Makoto –casi siempre que encendía el ordenador encontraba a Rin al otro lado; a veces haciendo sus propios deberes, otras, como en ese momento, sólo con ganas de charlar–, Haruka lo echaba de menos, tanto como a Nagisa o a Rei. Disfrutaba nadando con sus compañeros, hacer carreras con ellos era todo un desafío en la mayoría de los casos, pero la presencia de Rin en el agua siempre había sido diferente. Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían en alguna carrera, que tarde o temprano el joven regresaría a Japón, y esperaba ese momento con una paciencia que le resultaba inusual incluso a él.

De momento, concluyó cuando Rin se despidió y Winnie intentó lamer la cámara, era suficiente saber que ambos estaban dando todo de sí para estar en las mejores condiciones posibles cuando se volviesen a ver.

.

Para cuando Haruka terminó la dichosa búsqueda en internet, eran casi las doce de la noche. Su cuerpo estaba en piloto automático cuando apagó el ordenador, extendió el futón y se metió dentro, cayendo enseguida en un profundo sueño del que recordaría bien poco al día siguiente.

.

El paso del tiempo es algo curioso; intentamos medirlo, encapsularlo, creyendo que tendremos algún poder sobre él, quizá incluso que podamos escapar a su influencia, cuando la realidad ese todo lo contrario.

Nada ni nadie escapa al paso del tiempo. Y sólo nos damos cuenta de ello al final.

Pero no siempre el final de una etapa significa vacío. _Algún día nadaré en la cima del mundo_ suena a un principio, a otro goteo infinito de días hasta ese momento. Y tener un propósito significa hacer que la caída de la arena del reloj valga la pena, y ésa es una de las dos cosas que el tiempo no puede controlar.

La otra es la gente que nos acompaña por el camino. No sólo físicamente; pueden estar ahí los que viven en la otra punta de la ciudad, quienes se quedaron atrás porque aún no ha llegado el momento de que ellos avancen hacia su propio futuro o los que siguen una ruta alternativa para llegar a la misma meta. Lo importante es saber que siempre estarán ahí, dispuestos a tenderse la mano y a ayudar en todo lo posible.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora_ : Por qué no hay ships descaradas, os preguntaréis. Porque este fic participa en un evento de tumblr sobre Haruka como personaje individual, no como parte de una pareja, respondo yo. De todas formas, _la cabra tira p'al monte_ y es imposible desligar por completo interpretaciones personales de lo estrictamente 'canon'; pero la idea era mostrarlo a través de sus relaciones con sus amigos -y su madre porque me apetecía y puedo-. Pero se ha intentado. Porque Haruka es uno de los mejores personajes a los que he tenido el placer de conocer.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
